


Players and Singers

by Miko_of_Midnight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - High School, Barry and Sebastian are brothers/twins, Day 7, Gen, Glee AU, M/M, Olivarry Week, Possibly Pre-Slash, Protective Sebastian, Warbler!Barry, probably fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had always looked out for his brother, but now it was only the two of them left from the Allen clan. He made sure to look out for Barry and occasionally Iris too. He knew they could take care of themselves, but he saw it as his job to make sure they didn’t have to.</p><p>Olivarry Week 2015 Day 7: Warbler!Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Players and Singers

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be real, guys, I actually *deep breath* used to like glee. I know, I know. I was young and in my defence, it used to be much better. I stopped watching partway through the third season because it got so bad. So, that was actually the first time I saw Grant Gustin in anything. So, I’m semi-familiar with the characters and glee stuff. There’s not a TON of glee stuff, and not an excessive amount of singing, so hopefully non-Glee people will enjoy it as well. 
> 
> I just couldn’t get the idea of Barry and Sebastian being twins out of my head. Their personalities are such polar opposites! I wanted to play with a sibling dynamic there. Their last name is Allen because, Smythe? Uh- no. Let’s call this an alternate timeline where Sebastian begged Joe to be sent to this boarding school and dragged Barry along with him (i.e. plagued his twin with guilt until he agreed to come with him). Also, this takes place during the same time as glee so the timeline of Flash and Arrow doesn’t not chronologically apply. 
> 
> Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors as there was little (read: no) editing. But here it is my drabble-y contribution to Day #7- Warbler!Barry

Since birth Sebastian has drawn more attention. He cried more, threw more tantrums and talked more. Everyone had cooed over the older boy and his brother tended to be overlooked. But Barry didn’t really mind because being a twin always meant that someone had your back, even when you’d rather be alone. And ultimately the pros of having an older twin (who never let you forget you were 12 minutes his junior) usually outweighed the cons.

As they grew older it became much clearer that despite their identical looks, they had two distinct personalities that really couldn’t be more different. Sebastian was competitive and loved sports, Barry had preferred to read and was fascinated by science and learning in general. And anyone who knew them knew that they were a package deal and had been their whole lives.

When Sebastian had gotten called to the principal’s office in second grade for shoving another kid for picking on his brother his parents had been scolding. But later, his dad took him aside and made him promise to look out for his little brother because he was different and other kids liked to bully kids who were different and smarter than them. He vowed as solemnly as a seven year old could to always look after Barry.

Despite keeping his promise to his parents, tragedy struck when the boys were 11 when both of their parents were taken away from them (both unjustly and in different ways). However, they were lucky enough to not be separated, both being taken in by the Wests. Sebastian had always looked out for his brother, but now it was only the two of them left from the Allen clan. He made sure to look out for Barry and occasionally Iris too. He knew they could take care of themselves, but he saw it as his job to make sure they didn’t have to, for the most part.

Sebastian had actually made quite a name for himself athletically and was being recruited by prestigious prep schools. He never once thought about leaving Central City, but Barry pushed him to look at the schools because he wanted what was best for his twin and didn’t want him to be held back, especially if he was one of the reasons, as he suspected.

Sebastian grudgingly looked at the schools and surprised everyone when he actually met with a recruiter from a school in Ohio, of all places. Barry would never admit it, but worried about being separated from Sebastian, because they’d been together their whole life. He didn’t know that Sebastian had taken a meeting to see if they would offer his brother an academic scholarship. They had looked at his records and agreed.

Joe had agreed, with some reluctance and then Sebastian went to work on needling his brother until he agreed to give it a shot. Which is how the Allen twins found themselves at a fancy prep school miles away from the city they were born and raised in.

The older Allen brother took to his new school like a fish to water, joining the lacrosse team, the swimming team and the soccer team. Barry ended up falling in with the matheletes, which is what he preferred. That was until one of the glee club members had heard him humming in the library and demanded he audition for glee club, or the Warblers, as they preferred to be called.

Okay, he hadn’t been sure at first, but all of the guys were quite nice and fun to be around. The matheletes often kept to themselves so it was nice to be part of a team. And, hey, it couldn’t hurt to put it on his college applications.

So both of the twins found where they fit at this new school and loved it. 

Often, glee practice ended around the same time as Sebastian’s practice, so Barry often ended up waiting for his twin by the locker room.

He didn’t _need_ to necessarily, but he may have possibly had an ulterior motive for waiting for his brother, a blue-eyed ulterior motive who probably barely knew of his existence-

“Hey Barry, waiting for Sebastian again?” Speak of the devil, or more accurately the devil’s best friend.

“As always. And he’s always he’s the last to get out of there,” he said smiling up at Tommy standing over him, before he leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the ground next to Barry.

“Yeah, I’m waiting on Ollie, so I feel you, bro. Hey, how is Ramirez’s class going for you so far?” The two chatted amicably as more of team streamed out of the locker room.

“Ready?” Barry stopped mid-laugh, his head snapping up at the voice. Oliver was standing in front of Tommy and him with an eyebrow raised at him, no not him, Tommy.

“Sure, Ol, just chatting with Allen number 2 here about our dear old Captain Killjoy,” Barry automatically saluted “Captain Killjoy.” And looked up in surprise at Oliver doing the same. 

“Ugh,” Tommy groaned. “Not you too! I get enough of that with him around and as resident official class clown; I would just like to day, no matter what that TV show says, it’s _not_ funny.” He ranted not noticing the blush on Barry’s cheeks or the fact that his audience where too busy looking at each other to hear his rant. “I actually meant our team captain too, so it’s not-”

“What was that about your team captain, Merlyn?” A voice identical to Barry demanded as Sebastian finally emerged from the locker room.

“Just that you’re the greatest captain our team could have, of course,” Tommy instantly responded with a grin and a salute as if he was in the army. “Well, we’d better get going, Ollie, right? Lots to study.

“Right, that’s what I thought,” Sebastian said rolling his eyes. “Ready, Bear?” His brother didn’t respond and he looked and saw him watching the two retreating defenders.

“Barry,” he said shaking his shoulder a bit.

“Huh?” His eyes focused back on his brother. “Oh sorry Seb, what’d you say?” Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him. He’d have to keep an eye on that.

“Ready to head to the dining hall?”

“Oh, yeah,” he answered, still seeming a bit distracted. Barry seemed to have it bad for the new transfer student and Sebastian wasn’t really sure how to feel about that.

* * *

When Sebastian had wheedled his brother into joining him at Dalton, there was another reason he didn’t tell Barry. Sebastian was the older of the two, and he may give his brother a hard time, but that was his job, just like protecting his younger twin from others. Barry was different; he was smart, kind, and compassionate to a fault. This made him a great human being, but also a target for bullies. Sebastian made it his mission to protect his brother from dipshit that attempted to get to Barry.

He liked Dalton before, but when he found out about their zero tolerance towards bullying that made him want to go all the more. Barry would be in a better environment and he was Sebastian’s number one priority.

He may come off as an asshole, but he didn’t give a shit as long as no one messed with him or his brother.

So, when he saw one of his teammates flirting with his brother, especially the new transfer that rumour had it, was a player, in the nonathletic sense of the term; he was less than thrilled.

* * *

 

Every day for the rest of the week when Barry was sitting outside waiting on Sebastian, Oliver was the first out and made an effort to strike up a conversation with the younger boy. On Friday Tommy was out first and invited Barry and Sebastian to join them for dinner in the cafeteria, which Barry eagerly accepted before Sebastian could open his mouth.

Barry usually went to the library on Friday nights because that’s when it was most deserted and the dorms tended to be loud and full of parties, which was much more Sebastian’s scene than his. Plus, if he got all his homework done then he wouldn’t have to worry about it the rest of the weekend. He had his headphones in, listening to the next options to vote on in the Warblers on Monday, and a hand on his arm made him nearly knock his books off of the table. He looked up startled, to find blue eyes looking back at him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Oliver said. 

“No, I just, well yeah you did, but it’s just cause I had my headphones on. So, yeah, sorry for freaking out,” Barry replied in embarrassment, feeling his face heat up. Oliver shot him back a small smile, dazzlingly Barry for a second, making Barry ask for Oliver to repeat himself.

“Do you mind helping me with Latin? You said you were taking it too, right?” Oliver asked, gesturing to the chair next to Barry.

“Ye-Yeah, sure.” Barry could barely focus on his work because he was hyperaware of the body radiating warmth next to him. Whenever Oliver asked him a question, he was sure he answered semi-coherently because he would nod and turn back to his homework.

It was nearing closing time for the library and Barry was reluctant to leave because it would probably break the spell and Oliver would realize he would have a much better time hanging out with his brother and partying in the dorms with everybody else. The library PA made the announcement that the library was closing and Oliver began gathering his things. Barry moved much slower putting everything in his backpack.

“Thanks for all your help, Barry,” he said, standing up.

“Sure, any time,” Barry said, not wanting to look up to see him leave. He saw Oliver shift from foot to foot, but not leave.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

“Warbler practice in the afternoon, but not much else. Why? Need some more help with Latin?” Barry asked, standing up and looking at Oliver again. He rubbed the back of his neck, his ears looking a bit red.

“I was-er.” He stopped and raised his eyes from the ground to look at Barry. “Would you want to go out with me? To dinner or something?”

“I- sure, that sounds great,” Barry heard his voice say before Oliver grinned brightly at him.

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then outside the dorms at 5 then?” Barry nodded and Oliver was leaving before his mind had consciously processed anything after the words ‘go out’ coming from Oliver Queen’s mouth.

“Awesome! See you then.”

Wait, Barry’s brain had finally caught up chronologically. Had he just- Wait, had he meant like a friend, or, like- a date? By the time he had thought of that and opened his mouth, Oliver was gone. He stood there opening and closing his mouth until the library assistant came to shoo him out.

Barry was unsure the whole time if this was a date or not and by the time it was happening he didn’t want to ask. He hadn’t told Seb, because he didn’t really know himself and just met Oliver after Warbler practice. He prepared himself that if he met Oliver outside the dorms Tommy might be with him. But he was alone and looking far too hot for his own good really. Although, Barry thought that when he came out of the locker room in sweats and a t-shirt so he was hardly unbiased. 

He also readied himself for possibly meeting some of the guys from the team at the restaurant, but they weren’t there. And when Oliver insisted he pay. Barry was seriously considering that hypothesis that he was on his first date, only to confirm it when they ended the night with the most mind-blowing kiss that his lips had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. And he had plans with Oliver tomorrow.

He didn’t know until he closed their room door and Sebastian asked him that he realized he was grinning like an idiot and blurted out that he was dating Oliver.

* * *

Fridays became a regular night for Barry and Oliver to study because they both had a lot of extracurriculars to keep them busy during the weekends. And so they could spend as much free time as possible together on their days off. 

Oliver had beaten Barry for once and was waiting for him at what Barry had dubbed ‘their’ table, when he caught sight of the brunet headed toward him.

“Hey Ollie!” he went in to hug Oliver, but something stopped him.

Oliver raised an eyebrow pulling back so the Allen brother couldn’t hug him. “Did you seriously think I don’t know the difference between my captain and my boyfriend?” Sebastian looked at him blankly for a second before the corner of his mouth quirked into the patent-pending Sebastian Smirk.

“Oh, so you too are boyfriends?” Sebastian had never seen Oliver blush, but he could have sworn the defender’s cheeks had a bit more pink in them than they normally did, at that.

“Well, I had been planning on asking him to be official tomorrow.” Sebastian looked at him as if trying to x-ray his intentions.

“I’ve been looking after Barry all over lives and puppy crushes aside, he’s never been with somebody or even liked someone as much as he likes you. So, I have to do the big brother thing to make sure you won’t break his heart. Your reputation precedes you, Queen.”

“I don’t want to do anything to hurt Barry. If I do, you have my permission to kick my ass.” Oliver said, seriously. His captain pinned him with another stare.

“Seb, what are you doing here?” They both turned at Barry’s voice.

“Just telling Ollie here that our extra practice was pushed back Sunday,” Sebastian said, turning to leave.

“See you, later, Bear, Ollie.” Barry looked after his brother suspiciously and then turned back to Oliver.

“He gave you some kind of intentions speech didn’t he?” Barry asked. Oliver avoided Barry’s eyes and he sighed.

“Sorry about that, ever since our parents…” he said, plopping down in the seat next to Oliver.

“Hey, I understand, I have a younger sister too.”

“It’s only 12 minutes!” Barry said like the mantra that it’s been for him since Sebastian had started using the ‘older’ line on him.

“I know, but I’d still want to check out any of Thea’s future boyfriends.”

“Boyfriend?” Barry asked, trying not to sound too eager, but that word caught his attention. Oliver raised his eyebrows in silent question.

“Only, if you want to.” He was answered by the brunet jumping on him, Oliver’s fast reflexes barely keeping them from crashing to the floor.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

* * *

Joe and Iris were coming all the way from Central City for Regionals and Barry couldn’t be more excited to see them. It’d been too long. It made up for the fact that the Warblers had to go up against former teammate and the one who got Barry into the Warblers in the first place. All of this almost took his mind off of the fact that this was his first public solo, ever.

He left a lot of pressure. If he sucked then the Warblers would lose. McKinley had Blaine and a fantastic team that went to Nationals last year. This was his first year singing, like ever. What the hell had he been thinking? He couldn’t take them on.

He peeked out from the curtain, searching the crowd. Instead of finding his foster family, he found his brother sitting next to Oliver. A smile instantly tugged at his lips at the sight of him and felt calmer. He hadn’t known he was coming. He was fiddling with his phone.

Barry felt his phone vibrate and looked to see a message from Oliver. He grinned and looked back out to see Seb pointing to him. He saw a grin on Oliver’s face as their eyes met and couldn’t help responding with a wide smile of his own. The lights began to dim and Barry waved before disappearing backstage.

He took his place in the dark. They began the song and the lights came up. Barry froze for a second before turning his eyes to the area of the house he knew Oliver was at, though he couldn’t see him due to the stage lights, just knowing he was there helped him to find his voice. 

* * *

 

Joe grinned at Barry as Iris was squeezing the life out of him.

“You did great, son, and we’re so proud of you. Who knew you had such a set of pipes!”

“And you’ve never even heard me sing!” Sebastian added from behind the group.

“Seb! I didn’t know you were going to be here!” Iris said, finally letting go of Barry and letting him breathe, and bringing Sebastian in for a hug. 

“Well, I had to come support my lil bro!” Sebastian teased dodging out of Iris’s hug much sooner and stealthier than Barry could. “And I knew someone who wanted to come support Barry too.”

Barry looked panicked at Sebastian for a second. He didn’t want to scare Oliver off with meeting his family so early in their relationship plus they didn’t know, not even Iris yet. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘It’s now or never, bro.’

“Oh- he- yeah, I’ve been to tell you guys that I’m dating someone,” Barry said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Iris gasped and smacked him on the arm. “And he’s kinda of the male persuasion,” Barry rushed to add before Iris could say anything. He ducked his head sheepishly. 

“How _dare_ you not tell me your dating someone, Barry Allen! I don’t care what gender they are. You do _not_ keep something like that from your best friend!” She smacked his arm again.

“Ow! Sorry, Iris, I just- didn’t want to jinx anything.” He looked at Joe pleadingly, “Sorry.”

“Well where is he? We need to make sure he’s worthy of our Barry,” Iris said, stopping her assault on her foster brother, searching the crowd as if she knew what Oliver looked like.

Barry felt a hug from behind and turned to see Oliver grinning.

“You were awesome and should have won,” Oliver declared.

“Nah, they were better. But thanks for the vote of confidence.” He heard a throat clear from behind him and turned back to his family.

“Oliver, this is my foster father, Joe West and my foster sister Iris, guys this is my-Oliver. I mean this is Oliver.” Sebastian was smirking to the side, while Joe had on his ‘analysing a suspect’ face, and Iris bounded forward and hugged Oliver.

“It’s so great to meet Barry’s first boyfriend! Even though he neglected to tell us until now,” Iris said to the shocked blond.

“Er- great to meet you too,” Oliver replied as Iris pulled back.

“Sorry,” she said, sheepishly, “it’s been too long and I’ve missed these knuckleheads,” she said, grabbing an arm from each twin, pulling them towards her. Sebastian rolled his eyes but embraced Iris back. While Barry mumbled, “miss you too,” blushing.

“It’s good to meet you too, sir,” Oliver said more formerly, holding his hand out to the patriarch.

“You too,” Joe said, still studying the high school student before him and adding a little extra pressure when he took his hand.

“Would you like to join us for dinner, Oliver?”

“That’d be great, sir,” Oliver replied right away.

“Just Joe is fine. It’d be good for us to get to know each other,” Joe said, letting go of his hand and leading them out to the parking lot, his children falling behind him and Oliver. “I happen to be a cop in Central City…”

Barry looked with wide eyes at his siblings. “Seriously!?” he demanded. Iris tried, and failed, to stifle her laugh. Barry looked to Sebastian who was smirking.

“I hate you,” he shot at his brother before unlinking arms with Iris and hurrying forward to his foster father and boyfriend in an attempt to stop the interrogation.

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: If you want to get an idea of the solo and aren’t a glee fan, than look up “Glad You Came” from glee with Grant Gustin singing. 
> 
> I feel like it’s cheesy, but you know what, Glee’s pretty cheesy, plus it makes up for the angst from yesterday. Also, that HIMYM reference was kinda a bolt from the blue, but it seemed to kinda work, right?
> 
> I also really liked the idea of Protective!Sebastian, so that’s what you get. Sebastian is also a bit nicer than canon, but I mean, constantly being around Barry has got to make you a better person, right? Also, I really wanted to somehow reference Jesse L. Martin originating the role of Collins in RENT, but couldn’t really find a place for it. 
> 
> Can’t believe that Olivarry week is done! It’s been great and I actually have written more this past week (minus the first two days) than I have these past few months. Hopefully you all enjoyed as much as I did!


End file.
